


Drunk Bella

by Fandomloveee



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alcohol, Bella Swan - Freeform, Bella and Edward - Freeform, Cute, Edward Cullen - Freeform, Edward and bella - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Human Bella Swan, Humor, Love, Mild Smut, One Shot, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight series - Freeform, Vampires, drunk, drunk bella, relationship, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: This one-shot is set a few nights before Grad where Bella, Eric, Mike, Angela and Jessica get drunk together. Edward picks her up, and so naturally some humour, fluff and smut follows from here.Sidenote: there is a really cute fluff/intimate scene near the end that makes my heart swell, that is all bye I suck at these. Also I start to work next week and I wanted to finish this before then, so I apologize if it’s not the best!
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Drunk Bella

Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike and I were hanging out at Angela’s house, we had two days until graduation and they wanted to hang out one last time. Jessica was the one who suggested we should drink, despite us all being underage, saying that it was crucial for our time together as friends, since we will soon part ways. She also noted how it was a part of the college experience and that we all needed to try it before we arrived so that we knew what our “drink” is. Mine will be blood. They had a bottle of tequila, vodka, rum, wine, and a solo beer. I never cared to drink, maybe because I never had friends who wanted to, or because I never went to parties. But for some reason, I wanted to try it, probably because once I become a vampire I won’t be able to become intoxicated as the venom would just burn it out of my system, Emmett had told me that before, of course he had tried it. I wondered if Alice was watching and saw me make this decision, and if Edward would be mad? We had never really talked about it, we both knew the partying thing wasn’t my scene. Knowing Edward, he would not approve of the damage it would have to my inability to walk without falling even sober.  
“What should we crack open first?” Mike asked enthusiastically.  
“I vote vodka, I heard it takes like poison so let’s get that over with first,” Angela suggested. Jessica shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t really care, let’s start already!”  
Eric opened the bottle of vodka, and took a 3 second sip. His eyes shut tightly, and when he released the bottle from his lips he made a gagging face.  
“That bad?” Mike asked, and Eric shook his head, unable to speak still. Maybe I would sit this out instead. But as the bottle went around the circle and got to me, I felt like I couldn’t back down. I have been brave before, but this kind of bravery also felt like stupidity, because I knew it was going to taste awful and make me feel awful later. Everyone had their eyes on me as I stopped the bottle halfway to my lips, and Jessica said “See I knew she wouldn’t do it. Perfect Bella never does no harm,” and that was all I needed to put it to my lips and take a large sip. It tasted like hand sanitizer smells, and burned as if I was a thirsty vampire, so vodka was not my drink. We went around the circle again with tequila, which wasn’t as bad as the vodka, rum which I declined, the red wine which I actually didn’t mind, and the beer I also declined. I didn’t drink that much, but was surprised at how fast I was already feeling a buzz.  
“Woah, guys I feel like sooo just like awesome!” Jessica slurred.  
“I think I already have a hangover; my head is killing me.” Angela laid back on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Mike joined her on the ground, he must not be feeling good either. Eric on the other hand was smiles from ear to ear.  
“C’mon you party poopers get up! We are young, we have the whole night to change our lives! I feel like I could change mine tonight, nothing can stop me!” He stood up, wobbly at first, then started dancing around Angela’s room, jumping on her bed and throwing pillows everywhere. We all laughed as we watched the show, and I started to feel just as giddy as Eric.  
Jessica’s eyes lit up, “Bella, while we’re all drunk, please tell me about you and Edward, I want details.” I giggled and she look confused. I giggled because there are no details really, sure our kissing gets intense, but it never goes farther than that, and I know it’s for a good reason. I don’t want him to worry about hurting me more than he already has too, and if something did happen, I knew he would leave me again for good. The alcohol burned in my stomach as the thought passed.  
“Seriously, we won’t even remember what you tell us tomorrow, I just need to know. Is he like really good? God, I have always imagined that he is.” Her cheeks flushed, and she twirled a piece of her hair. Jealousy raged throughout my body, I didn’t like the idea of her thinking about Edward like that, he was mine. All mine.  
Mike let out a sigh, sat up and said “Is everyone here in love with that guy?”  
“Yes” answered Jessica, Angela, and Eric. We all started laughing again, everything was funny when you’re drunk.  
“That guy has it all dude, nice car, nice girl, nice hair, nice body, nic-”  
Angela cut Eric off, “Are you sure you’re into girls?”  
“Of course I am, I can’t appreciate a guy having nice things? But if you need me to prove I’m straight, I will.” He jumped off of the bed, pulled Angela off of the floor and kissed her so passionately that it was getting awkward to watch. God, I missed Edward, I should call him. I laughed to myself, I never called Edward, and the alcohol made me think this was funny.  
“What’s up Bella? Think we can do better than them?” Mike asked, half slurring the words. I was no longer laughing, and my mouth fell open as I did not expect that to come out of his mouth.  
“Seriously Mike?!” Jessica snarled, and stormed out of the room.  
“Uhm, no…” I tried to mask the disgust I felt, but I sounded just as I felt inside. Oh well, I could care less. Mike blushed, clearly embarrassed by my rejection and stumbled after Jessica yelling “It was a joke c’mon Jess!” Angela and Eric were still going at it, clearly oblivious to their surroundings, so I went to the bathroom for some privacy to call Edward. I closed the door and dialed his number, he picked up instantly.  
“Of all the human experiences, you had to try this one” he said sounding agitated.  
“I’m sorrrrry, please don’t be mad at me. It really doesn’t taste good, but I do feel really good” I said, my voice matching Alice’s cheery tone.  
“Bella, I already worry enough about you without a substance in your body that decreases your center of gravity and decision making.” Always so technical, he knows too much about everything, but I love that. My smart guy.  
“You know you’re very smart, I love that. And you. Come get me please” I pleaded. He laughed, so at least he’s not that mad.  
“I’m already on my way love” he said, and I could hear the Volvo roaring in the background.  
“Okay drive safely,” I hung up before he could respond, and giggled to myself, damn alcohol. I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror and then opened the door to see Eric and Angela with their tops off, and I immediately threw my hands over my face.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry. But, uh, I’m leaving. Edward’s going to drive me home, thanks for the fun time guys” and I walked as fast as possible out of the room. My stomach fluttered as I thought about Edward who will soon be waiting for me outside, and I forced my feet to move faster. I was practically running down the stairs, which wasn’t a good idea for sober me, and drunk me tripped, missing the last two steps and fell down the stairs. I landed face down on the ground, but my arms broke most of the fall, so I didn’t smash my head off the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet, I did not need Edward worrying about this. He would lose his mind because I am “fragile,” meanwhile I’ve been attacked by a vampire, and had my heart broken in a way that made me wish James did kill me. I think that makes me stronger than Edward realizes, but I will always love his protectiveness, and I want to be able to protect him from girls like Jessica. Ugh. I’m not sure if it’s the alcohol, but I’m finding myself unable to forget what Jessica said about her fantasies with Edward, and it made me want to reach into her head and remove him from it. He is mine, for always and forever, not that she’d understand that. I opened the door and Edward was just getting out from his car. He was wearing a blue hoodie with dark jeans, it was a casual look for him which was different, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as he walked up the steps. He looked concerned as his brows furrowed together.  
“Bella, what’s wrong?” he asked sounding concerned, as he scanned my body up and down, looking for anything out of place.  
It was then that I realized my mouth was open, and was a result of being dazzled by my boyfriend.  
“Just a case of being dazzled by my beautiful man” I finally managed to get out, and giggled at my choice of words. He smiled crookedly, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to close the space between us, so I leaned up on my toes and stumbled into his arms who held me steady as we kissed. He pulled back too soon for my liking, so I put my hand on his neck and tried to pull him back to me. Which was pointless because it was like trying to move a car.  
“Bella take it easy”  
“Noooo, I want to kiss you all night long” I said giddily.  
“On Angela’s porch?” he smirked and continued, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
I pouted, “And why is that?”  
He brought his hand up to caress my cheek and my pout instantly formed into a smile, damn it.  
He chuckled, but his eyes told me he was angry, “Because I can hear very clearly what Mike is thinking about you, and I want to break his arms that are imagining themselves all over you.”  
Gross.  
“Well don’t think about that, think about your hands all over me” I suggested simply, and I couldn’t believe the words that just came out of my mouth. Did I really just say that? He looked taken aback, clearly just as surprised at my words, and his mouth formed into my favourite crooked smile.  
“Oh I do Bella, but it still bothers me to see it in his mind, you’re mine” he said fiercely.  
He pushed my hair behind my shoulders, and kissed my neck. My head was spinning and it wasn’t from being drunk. My body swayed and he of course kept me standing upright.  
“Bella, let’s get you to my house so I can take care of you. Charlie already thinks you’re spending the night out so technically you’re not lying to him” he said sounding worried, and he gently grabbed my wrist to move my hand from his neck. I winced in pain and remembered my fall down the stairs moments ago. His eyes turned black with anger undoubtedly at himself for thinking he hurt me. So, I put a finger to his lips before he could say anything, “You didn’t hurt me Edward, you were so gentle as always. I, uh..”  
“Was it Mike? Did he touch you? I’ll kill hi-”  
“No it was me, I was so excited to see you that I kind of ran down the stairs and fell down the last few steps,” I said sounding smaller than I meant to. His eyes softened a little, but I could see the worry still in them. Even gentler than before, he held my arm and rolled up my white long sleeve Henley top to assess the damage. The electricity I felt whenever he touched me never dulled, and I shivered from it. It wasn’t as bad as I thought, just a couple of bruises from my wrist to my elbow. But Edward thought otherwise, and scooped me into his arms at vampire speed and put me safely in the passenger seat. He drove at a normal human speed back to his house, which I was grateful for because my head was starting to throb. We were holding hands, sitting in comfortable silence as I drowned in the buzz from the feeling of being near him.  
He broke the silence first, “Bella, may I ask what drove you to drink tonight?” and kept his eyes on me rather than the road.  
“I didn’t want to at first, but I thought it was a human experience that I’ll never get to try again so why not? And Jessica did kind of peer pressure me.” I said with more annoyance in my voice than I intended. “Plus, I heard that wine makes you flirty, so I wanted to see if that was true,” I said shyly as my cheeks flushed.  
At this he laughed, “And did the results match the hypothesis?”  
I flushed deeper, and quickly said “Aren’t you supposed to be the judge of that?”  
He laughed again, was I really that amusing? “Well Bella, you are always trying to seduce me, but I would say that the level of seduction is higher than usual.”  
This time I laughed. “Clearly I’m not very seductive then,” and I realized his words stung a little, because if I have been trying to seduce him all along then why hasn’t it worked yet?  
His expression turned from playful to concerned in seconds as he registered what I meant.  
“Bella you can’t seriously think that I don’t want to fall victim to your effect on me?” I could feel his eyes on me so I looked at him, and I could tell he was serious. He looked shocked, but his eyes were warm and sincere, he really wanted me to believe his words.   
“We just have to be careful, I don’t want to hurt you that’s all. But we can work up to it, the more practice we get in those intense moments the better right?” He brought our intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed mine gently.  
Now I was shocked and couldn’t believe what he just said. My stomach churned with anticipation and anxiety at the curiosity of the limits we would press together.  
“Right” I barely breathed out. He grinned and we continued in silence to his house. 

After a few minutes we were pulling into his garage, and I could see Carlisle waiting there to assess my damage. Alice. She must’ve seen me fall. Emmett will be reeling when he hears he missed drunk me, as he and Rosalie were on a vacation in Banff for the weekend. Although I wouldn’t call this drunk, more like a good buzz. Edward parked the car and was around to my side in seconds, helping me get out of the car on two feet.  
“Bella, I see you had an interesting evening” Carlisle smiled as he approached me.  
“You could say that” I said back.  
“Let me know if this hurts at all,” Carlisle said as he grabbed my arm and began pressing gently on my bruises. I winced a little, but the pain wasn’t that bad. I think I was taken off guard earlier because the appearance of Edward made me forget everything that happened moments before. I could feel Edward tense every time I winced, so I grabbed his hand with my free hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
“Just a couple of bruises, nothing to be worried about Edward, but if you want to avoid a hangover Bella, I would suggest drinking a full bottle of water with a Tylenol before bed,” Carlisle looked at Edward, communicating something mentally, winked back at me and left us in the garage.  
“See, nothing to worry about I’m strong for a human you know?” I said as I looked up at him and smiled. He pulled my face gently to his and kissed me with a passion that made my knees weak, and my head spin. I was going to fall over, yet again. Before I could fall, Edward scooped me up into his arms and headed towards his room at vampire speed. I think it was too fast for drunk me because before I could say I was going to throw up, I threw up all over Edward as soon as we reached his room. I could feel the heat beating off of my pitch red skin, I can’t believe I just did that. This is most definitely the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. He set me down and I put my hands over my face, as I couldn’t bear to look at him.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I-” I couldn’t find the words to make up for how sorry and embarrassed I felt, so I started to cry. I didn’t even feel drunk anymore, despite the high I always felt around Edward, so I was surprised that I threw up.  
“Bella, please don’t be sorry. This is another mistake on my part, I forgot about this side effect of drinking. I shouldn’t have run up here so fast,” he said softly as he pulled my hands from my face. As he did this I realized he was shirtless and the tears stopped instantly as I was distracted. Every muscle was defined, he looked like he should belong in a museum. How does someone like that want to be with a girl who just threw up all over him? I somehow felt more embarrassed than before because of the clear difference in perfection between us.  
“Wow,” I mumbled breathlessly.  
“What?” he asked curiously.  
“Just trying to think about how someone like me, ended up with a goddess like you” I said quietly, and the red in my face intensified. He laughed, and looked at me quizzically.  
“Bella, you have it the wrong way. I ask myself everyday how a demon like me ended up with you. Not only are you beautiful which isn’t a strong enough word to describe your appearance, but you’re smart, kind, selfless, brave and good.” He stared deeply into my eyes, with a love so pure I couldn’t help but believe him for the moment being. I wanted so badly to kiss him but I would need to brush my teeth before I did that. He leaned in to kiss me and for once I had to pull back.  
“I’m sorry, I just need to brush my teeth after what happened.” I was too embarrassed to say the word throw up. He smirked and kissed my forehead instead, and said “I’ll give you a human minute while I get you medication and some water.”  
I went into his bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I was mortified as I realized I had some throw up on my shirt and pants. In this moment I also realized I had left my overnight bag at Angela’s house, and had no clothes to change into. I quickly ran to Edward’s dresser and looked for the first t-shirt I could find. I found a forest green t-shirt that looked long enough to cover me mid-thigh and quickly changed. I used the toothbrush I left here and closed my eyes as I brushed, a weird habit that I have done since I was a kid. When I finished and opened my eyes Edward was standing behind me in the mirror with his mouth open.  
“I’m sorry, I realized I needed to change and forgot my bag at Angela’s. I hope you don’t mind” I said breathlessly because the way he was looking at me made me forget how to breathe.  
He took a step forward so that he was standing right up against me, and pushed my hair back from neck. He kissed my neck, “Bella, you can borrow my clothes anytime. Seeing you in my t-shirt drives me wild for some reason” and kissed it again. Oh my god. My whole body quivered and somewhere deep inside my stomach felt warm. That is until I noticed a speck of my throw up in his hair, and I laughed as my face grew red again.  
“What is it now?” Edward asked sounding distracted as he kissed my jaw. My thoughts waivered for a moment, but I forced myself to be present.  
“You have, uh, a little bit of my throw up in your hair” and I wanted to curl into a ball on the floor. His looked up in the mirror as he assessed his hair, and his eyes lit up with excitement. I was so confused.  
“I have an idea, if you’re up for it” Edward said, almost sounding nervous.  
“Anything” I replied, and looked at him curiously.  
“Would you like to wash my hair in the sink? I know it sounds silly but I remember my mom talking about going to the salon and how she loved it, so I always wondered what it felt like” he said shyly, and my heart swelled at his want for something like this. I nodded, and he left to grab the chair from his room as I pulled shampoo and conditioner bottles from his shower. He came back and set the chair in front of the sink, and sat down in the chair so that his head was resting in it. I turned the water on warm, as I know he likes the warmth, and began running my fingers threw his hair to get all of it wet. He kept his eyes open, staring at me intently as I poured shampoo into my hands. I swayed a little, not from the alcohol but from his intense gaze that had me dazzled all over again. He sat up and gently grabbed my hips, lifted me up and placed me on his lap as he laid his head back down in the sink. Woah. I had never sat on him like this, it felt so intimate, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment for him so I made a promise to myself that I would do nothing but give him the best hair washing of his very long existence. I began massaging the shampoo into his scalp, and he took in a sharp breath, so I must be doing it right. I kept massaging until I reached every spot on his head, and started rinsing it all out. Then I grabbed the conditioner and started repeating the process. I glanced down and he looked so content, his eyes full of admiration. I shook my hair on top of his face and he smiled the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on him. We both laughed and then he quickly pressed his lips to mine. I had to pull back for the second time tonight and in our whole relationship.  
“No dazzling please, I want to do this well and I can’t if I am distracted, which is already hard enough even when your lips aren’t on mine,” I said and kissed his forehead for once, then continued on with my task as he smiled his crooked smile – my favourite. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my back, sending shivers down not just my spine but my whole body. I rinsed out all the conditioner and began drying his hair with a towel when he leaned forward and shook his hair out like a dog all over me.  
“Edward!” I said through giggles. He abruptly brought my face down to his and kissed me slowly, with love and sincerity. I kissed him back with all the love I felt for him, and he pulled back too soon once again.  
“Thank you, Bella, that was one of the highlights of my life. I had never felt so safe and content as I did just now. As much as I like to think that I keep you safe, I think you keep me safe too. From the monster within. The love I feel for you is deeper than anything anyone has ever felt before.” His eyes looked like they would have tears in them if they could, and I caressed his cheek as I savoured this moment of serenity.  
“I love you Edward, so much that it makes me want to run Jessica over with my truck!” I was annoyed at myself for ruining this moment of peace, but I couldn’t get what she said out of my mind.  
“I don’t think your truck drives fast enough to kill her, but do tell me why you feel this way” he said eagerly. I wanted to defend my truck but I stayed on track with my story.  
“Well she wanted to know about us,” and I raised my eyebrows to convey what I meant and he nodded, “and she said that she has always imagined you were good, meaning she’s thought about you like that multiple times! She knows you’re all mine right?”  
He laughed and said “All yours” as he kissed my forehead. I leaned down and kissed him longingly, pouring every ounce of passion into it as I could. He kissed me back with the same fiery passion, as his hands moved down my back. I unconsciously grinded my hips against his, which caused him to breathe in sharply as he froze and slowly pulled back from me.  
“Speaking of earlier tonight, you need to drink this entire water bottle and take this pill before bed” he said turning the moment into a completely different direction. I didn’t argue, because I knew it wasn’t the right night for that, but god did I wish it was. I got up and when I was facing the other way I heard him move his pants around, and I stifled in a giggle. So at least I’m not the only one who feels that way. It’s nice to know I actually do have the same effect on him as he does on me. I took a few sips of water and popped the pill in my mouth.  
“Remember what Carlisle said? The whole bottle Bella,” he said as he cleaned up the water on the floor from shaking his hair at me. I rolled my eyes and finished the whole bottle, then we walked to his bed together hand in hand. He laid down first and pulled me onto the spot next to him. I moved my body so that it was as close to his as possible and rested my head on his chest. Despite his body being rock hard and cold, it was the best way to fall asleep. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head every few minutes.  
“Mmmm, next time you’re washing my hair” I said sleepily.  
“What did I do to receive this honour?” he said with a chuckle.  
“For being you – beautiful, strong, smart, kind, brave, loving, and I could go on all night” I said simply.  
“When you don’t need to sleep at night I would love to hear this list” and I could sense him smiling. Before I could protest and begin to list off all of the things I love about him, he began humming my lullaby, which caused me to drift off faster than normal. Being in his arms, serenaded by his voice and armoured by his love, I never felt more at peace as I drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series *


End file.
